


Fanart/Photo Manipulation

by DevilAngel657



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: fanart attempts and photo manipulations of avatar the last airbender and other thingshaicrescendo's pokemon/atla crossovermuffinlance attempts at drawing for Li's Book of Friendsand my eventual ATLA/magical girl au drawings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fanart/Photo Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts), [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> first time trying to post fanart/photo manips so there is a learning process in getting the photos into ao3 and having them shown... please be patient if you do not see the photos

So... Here are some fanart/photo manipulations of avatar the last airbender, pokemon and magical girl aus. Please go read Haicrescendo and Muffinlance. 

My Magical Girl AU:

[Magical Girl Zuko (drawn)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d1533bdabeb264b2388a3b2847155dab/8554ba86d8480132-f1/s640x960/384297120b09f473b7a2e951abc5efea00847430.jpg)

[Zuko Magical Girl manip 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/65fd4bc6a82f3dd55c9f2ae32d844e2f/943eee87b209e69b-d5/s500x750/71ddca17b4e2881e7cef706db53079fb3b83ef33.jpg)

[Zuko Magical Girl manip 2 (Tuxedo Man)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/53c2e38e715c100ceac947e8222ba841/943eee87b209e69b-86/s500x750/19fd2ec542e7329bf64f135ff1ce0546c0e85855.jpg)

[Zuko Blue Spirit Mask (Magical Girl AU)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2a4ae099a7524ecf3154dd9a60bee97e/352ea9eeb1abdf38-ff/s640x960/2f860d36f2a89eac815fc808dcbbff4c3f99083e.jpg)

[St. Magical Girl Zuko](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8fdd0baeaec4a7ec868178aa108ea3ca/352ea9eeb1abdf38-7f/s640x960/85d3888acc54a987279afcc749a7d5474c213e74.jpg)

[St. Magical Girl Aang](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c493ecc007d9cdf4da08e32282c2666d/352ea9eeb1abdf38-cc/s500x750/6f69e3f2ce2041dd93cfe81cda8cfcc605c6b33e.jpg)

[Magical Girl Zuko w/ SWORDS](https://66.media.tumblr.com/74408f46be6849c9088262ad00e3638e/352ea9eeb1abdf38-08/s500x750/cda72146ea0d587030aa491bf6e960177475b5c4.jpg)

[White Devil Aang and Black Angel Zuko MAGICAL GIRL](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2a967ee80789106e6d1c9dfa6485989/352ea9eeb1abdf38-04/s500x750/4395d68b3fe0b03cf53508f9ecd618b20d049284.jpg)

Muffinlance's Li's Book of Friends INSPIRED: Honey badger platypus

[Honey Badger Platypus](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb0435495df46bb85f0d5e509a0bc070/8554ba86d8480132-e0/s640x960/6f7bb62a9522551277d6265fbed31e8d11a25258.jpg)

hey.... snuck in an idea - what if PERRY the platypus had a friend secret agent of Honey badger platypus

[Secret Agent Honey Badger Platypus](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7be227ef2c09f3a1f07e98ee68adbfb/8554ba86d8480132-e0/s640x960/902a5e15d8b3296076bf62e6a8a41cf6652b2971.jpg)

another idea snuck in... HONEY BADGER? HOGWARTS? HUFFLEPUFF? + AGENT? 

[Magical Agent Honey Badger Platypus](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a2cd7a025577ca8e48572296754317e8/8554ba86d8480132-33/s640x960/e5d92705683fac790c7436dd1e2abd61127dd527.jpg)

Haicrescendo's pokemon/atla crossover

[Haicrescendo's Sokka's Pkmn Team (early development)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0fd83c800948fa51ffe2213869dad0e6/943eee87b209e69b-81/s500x750/57623c0a044ef338ce42e0d29c0b18cfdeb5617a.jpg)

[Haicrescendo's Zuko's Pkmn Team (early development)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8c9e02b741d5f71d6a3d7ddf65d066be/943eee87b209e69b-a4/s500x750/305d5dc5f6c07e7e0a19303a2395a03aa86eb246.jpg)

[Haicrescendo's Zuko/Sokka Pkmn Teams (early development)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f5b07077211cf6d8fa0481a9d48f2c1/943eee87b209e69b-71/s500x750/d03fb166233e8f12deeaa12d72455425c429bc3a.jpg)

Zuko claims azula's former pokemon team

[Azula's (former) pkmn team (early development)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6e3cd4d56fc26a38b64a886a551c914d/943eee87b209e69b-89/s500x750/83f44221504abd8cccd2a0a619448b6592e30688.jpg)

[Azula's (Former) pkmn Team COMPLETE!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/812698c3f6a0db1455bc1cbcc6714730/943eee87b209e69b-ca/s500x750/d417ef5059eea5cbb6f531b188ee9c3014f50710.jpg)

Just azula and zuko's teams y themselves with trainers.

[Final Azula's Full Pkmn Team ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/335dd58460f6dff732f5dc380ffb4b9d/943eee87b209e69b-4f/s500x750/6d1969bf6f99c972162c2633f4924009c71fdc87.jpg)

[Final Zuko's Full Pkmn Team](https://66.media.tumblr.com/65c2c69b60c750b49d2f672a51771088/943eee87b209e69b-02/s500x750/01e3cc72463b457051fcca0a76242bfa0921f475.jpg)


End file.
